


The Rules

by Sotheylived



Series: Follower Appreciation [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/Sotheylived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are five rules to being successful friends with benefits. At this rate, Emma is going to break them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

The Rules are the most important part of being friends with benefits.

**1\. Never Sleep with a Neighbor**  

The guy in apartment 201B was hot, anyone with eyes could see that, but that didn’t mean Emma had to do anything about it. Aside from the stray nod in greeting when passing in the hallway, she was perfectly content to ogle him from afar. 

About a month after she moved in, a package for K Jones Apt 201B ended up on her doorstep. Instead of setting it outside his door, Emma, perhaps stupidly, decided to knock.

Even knowing that his name was Killian didn’t have to change things. Emma could just say hello when they passed in the hall, and that would be that.

Emma was an idiot and forgot her card for access to the building two weeks later. She was stranded in the vestibule for an hour and a half waiting for someone to rescue her. Of course it would be Killian. 

“Perhaps we should exchange numbers love?” he said, and  _damn_ that accent would be the death of her. 

Emma raised her brow, saying nothing in return. 

“For emergency purposes, of course.” He held up his hands in surrender as she passed him to begin walking up the stairs. 

“Of course,” Emma said sarcastically, plodding up the stairs with him following behind. “And you have absolutely no other motive for asking me for my number?“ 

Emma reached her door and turned back to face him, arms crossed in front of her chest. He swayed a little closer flirtatiously. "Well I wouldn’t say that, Swan." 

“Just because you happened to be the next person through the door does not mean we’re going to go ride off in the sunset together or something.” Emma rolled her eyes when he remained unswayed, "You give me your number then."  At least if she got locked out again she could bother him to let her in.

Killian smiled, broad and beaming as he tapped his number into her phone and  _god_  if she thought he was hot before, she was in trouble now. 

A few weeks later Emma got back from her stakeout just after the pizza place down the street closed for the night. She was starving. There was literally no food in her apartment except for a Chinese food take out carton from over a week ago that she would honestly be a little afraid to open. And after spending half the night frozen in the backseat of the bug, she was not about to venture out of her apartment.  

**11:59 pm:** _Oh my god I’m so hungry Ruby_

**12:01 am:** _I’ll love you forever if you bring me something on your way home from your shift pleaseeee_

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door. Professions of love were on the tip of Emma’s tongue when she opened it, only to falter when she saw Killian standing on the other side. He shifted from foot to foot and scratched behind his ear with his hand that wasn’t occupied holding a bag of Thai food. 

"Hey Swan,” he said, ducking his head, “I’m guessing you didn’t mean to text me - since I’m fairly certain we haven’t gotten to the pet name portion of our relationship - and Ruby is a rather odd nickname.” He laughed a little uncomfortably. “But I figured I couldn’t let you starve, so,” he shrugged holding out the bag to her. 

Emma could smell the greasy deliciousness of that Thai food place two blocks away that refused to deliver and nearly started drooling. She could practically feel the pink tinge her cheeks as she took the proffered bag. 

Apparently she hadn’t been texting Ruby. 

Emma pushed past her embarrassment and thanked him. 

 If Emma had to pinpoint when it all started, that was the moment; with him standing on her doorstep with food and a sheepish smile, when she invited him in.

After that, Killian somehow became as much a permanent fixture in her life as anyone else and Emma couldn’t even find it in herself to be the tiniest bit upset about it. 

Over the course of the following year and a half Killian became someone she could rely on and his apartment became something of a safe haven - which is why Emma was an absolute  _fucking idiot_  for sleeping with him. 

**2.** **Never Spend the Night**

“This was a mistake,” she said, grabbing the sheet and taking it with her as she searched the room for her bra.  

“Swan wait!” Killian’s voice was low and husky and it served as an unpleasant reminder of what they just did. 

Emma gave up the search for her bra and pulled her shirt over her head. She slipped on her jeans and let the sheet drop. 

“Emma please,” he said, grabbing her arm. “Don’t pull away from me." 

His hand was hot against her bare skin and Emma had to fight the urge to clench her thighs together.

"What do you suggest Killian - this isn’t some fairytale, we can’t just ride off into the sunset together.” Her voice was thin and reedy, bordering on hysterical, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was going to lose her best friend over such a stupid fucking mistake. 

“Nothing has to change,” Killian said, giving her arm a gentle tug so she’d face him. “We can go on exactly how we were and forget this night ever happened -” the little ball of anxiety in Emma’s gut tightened further. Emma needed to get out of there - “because having you in my life - in any capacity - is more important than,” he swallowed hard and shook his head. “Please, Emma?" 

His face was more open and earnest than she’d ever seen it, and somehow Emma found herself nodding tersely before fleeing across the hall to the safety of her own apartment. 

It was awkward between them for the next couple of days, but over the course of the following weeks things eventually went back to normal.

Emma raided Killian’s fridge almost daily, he bothered her while she was bored on stake outs, and they camped out on Emma’s couch to watch movie marathons when neither of them had to work on rainy Sunday afternoons.

 Things were the same, it was normal and fine - sure Emma noticed the pull of muscles in his back as he reached for the mugs in the upper cabinet and she was laughing a little more when she caught him dancing around his apartment in his underwear as he cooked breakfast, and so maybe heat pooled low in her belly when his fingers brushed her thigh as they sat together curled up on the couch - but it was totally fine.

Okay, maybe it was not exactly fine. Less than a month after the first time they slept together they’d gone out for a couple drinks and afterwards it just seemed natural to follow Killian into his apartment instead of returning back to hers alone. What shouldn’t have felt quite so natural was backing him up into the door and kissing him. 

Killian gripped her waist tightly and pulled her closer. His lips opened eagerly beneath hers. Emma wrapped her fingers in his hair and tugged, eliciting a moan. She nipped his bottom lip and scraped her teeth along it roughly.

 Her senses were overwhelmed with  _him,_ the heavy mint of his cologne that never quite drowned out the musky leather hidden beneath, the rough pull of his fingertips as they slipped below her shirt and dragged across the bare skin of her back, the taste of rum on his tongue, and the sound of his breathless pants that she swallowed with her kiss.  _God_ she could keep kissing him forever.

She slid her hands down his back to rest on his ass. He yanked his head back from hers with an audible pop, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He pushed her away gently, unable to step back with the door pressed up firmly against his back. 

"We shouldn’t -” his voice gave out on him. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Emma we have to stop. I can’t keep kissing you tonight if you’ll regret it tomorrow." 

Emma’s heart rattled uncertainly against her ribcage. She wondered if he could hear it. "I don’t want to stop.” The admission was out before her brain could catch up to her mouth. 

“What?” Killian asked, wide eyed and breathless. 

“Friends with benefits,” she said as the thought came to her unbidden. Heat pulsed unsteadily between her thighs and she fought hard against the urge to capture his kiss-swollen lips once more. “That’s how we can do this again and not ruin our friendship." 

Killian shook his head, cheeks tinged pink. "I don’t know…" 

"Do you want to be with me?” Emma’s hands rested against her hips and if his answer was no she was really going to regret this tomorrow. 

“Of course -  _god_  Emma - of courseI want to be with you, but I - " 

"Then what’s the problem?” she asked, grabbing his hand. She weaved her way through his apartment, leading him to his bed. “We can still be friends and neighbors - exactly the same as before - just the kind that also occasionally have sex.

"So,” Emma continued, pushing Killian gently back onto the bed. She pulled her shirt off over her head, “Deal?”

Killian’s eyes darted down her exposed torso before flicking back up to meet hers. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Deal." 

Emma grinned at him. She pulled off her jeans and jumped onto the bed with far less grace than she would have had sober. Killian groaned when she hit into him, hands immediately coming up to her waist as she shifted to straddle him. 

"Good,” Emma said, bending down to capture his lips. 

Killian was pliant beneath her and she started rhythmically grinding down onto his lap. Each of his little helpless groans of pleasure sent a thrill right to her center. When Emma pulled away a moment later to remove his shirt and jeans Killian chased her lips, eyes half lidded. As soon as the barrier was gone, she reached down and cupped his hardness roughly through the fabric of his boxers. 

“Emma,” Killian moaned, arching up into the contact. 

Emma smirked and slipped her hand beneath the waistband, fingertips light and teasing against him. Killian threw his head back in pleasure as Emma worked him, and after a long moment flipped them so Emma lay on her back. 

“Keep that up and this’ll be over before we even get started,” he growled. 

With a gentle hand Killian traced his fingers down her chest, squeezing her through the black lacy fabric of her bra before travelling lower. Emma’s hips twitched when his fingers skimmed over the thin fabric of her panties. 

“Ah, ah,” Killian said lowly, “patience Swan." 

They weren’t lovers; he didn’t need to treat her like one. Emma thrust up into his hand in frustration. Killian ducked down to kiss her neck as he worked to rid them both the rest of their clothes. He nipped at her pulse point, soothing it over with his tongue before kissing a trail down to the apex of her thighs. 

Emma closed her eyes at the sensation of kisses, only opening them when his hand slipped between her legs. He spread her legs, and with a wicked grin ducked down to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Emma squirmed beneath him.

He put his hand on her hip to stop her movements as he kissed his way up to where she needed him most. His mouth was hot on her skin and her fingers tangled in the sheets as he pressed his tongue in a slow line against her pulsing heat. 

She shattered around his skilled fingers and beneath his mouth, crying out into the darkness of the night. She fell back against the sheets listlessly. 

Later, much later, when he fallen into a deep, satisfied sleep, she’d stolen his shirt, slipping it on as she tiptoed around the room gathering her clothes. With her clothes a messy bundle in her arms she snuck across the hall and into her own apartment. 

Emma kept telling herself that she should end their friends with benefits arrangement because it was going to blow up in her face, but she kept falling into bed with him.

It was fine though, she’d tell herself, as long as she didn’t spend the night. All in all they still hung out as much as before, if not more. Killian was a bit more tactile with her now but Emma wasn’t really complaining - well she was aloud - but she didn’t mind, not really. 

Almost four months after they started sleeping together they had one of their movie marathons on Killian’s couch. His arm was a solid warmth around her shoulders and she refused to think about just how comfortable it was with her head resting in the place where his neck met shoulder and her feet tucked up beneath her. His fingers skimmed her shoulder unconsciously and Emma didn’t even realize she was mirroring his movement where her palm rested against his thigh. 

By the time the third movie’s credits were rolling, Emma was so warm and sleepy that she figured it wouldn’t hurt anything if she just rested her eyes for a moment. 

She woke with a jolt the next morning when the fingers on her stomach twitched. Emma sat up abruptly and Killian groaned, rolling over in his sleep. She was fully clothed in the same sweatpants and oversized shirt she’d been wearing when they’d watched the movies yesterday and that almost made her feel worse. She wasn’t supposed to spend the night and they hadn’t even slept together and she’d spent the night. 

Her heart hammered rapidly against her rib cage and Emma forced herself to take a deep breath, in for six, hold for four, out for six. She did it again, trying to calm her racing heart. Emma pushed the sheets down and shifted to get up, wary of waking Killian when the realization hit her. She was in hisbed _;_ she’d fallen asleep on his  _couch._  

He must have carried her to the bed, and what  _the fuck_  was she thinking when she suggested being friends with benefits, she was so stupid. Emma slipped off the bed and padded her way around it towards the door, thankful for her socks for muffling her steps. 

"Sneaking away again Swan?" 

Emma wasn’t proud of the way she jumped when she heard his voice, but she schooled her expression into one of indifference before she turned to him. "Sorry for waking you. I didn’t mean to fall asleep over here." 

"Right,” Killian said, looking down at the comforter in his lap. “Of course." 

His hand moved along the fabric, straightening out invisible wrinkles. Killian shifted his gaze to a point above Emma’s left shoulder. 

He smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. 

Emma wanted -  _god she wanted -_ to just smile and slip back into the cocoon of warmth that his bed - that his arms - provided, but she  _couldn’t_. She left his apartment instead. 

And even though her movements were sluggish with the soft tendrils of sleep still pulling at her, leaving his apartment felt a lot like running. 

**3.** **Keep it a secret**

It was awkward for a little while again, but things between them went back to normal after a couple weeks and if that included occasionally falling asleep at each other’s apartments, it was no big deal.  

The whole keeping it a secret thing was really working out for them too, until it wasn’t. 

Emma was lying in bed, unwilling to leave the pleasant warmth even when she felt the bed dip as Killian got up. A few moments later she heard the front door open and close. Emma groaned a little and buried her head deeper into the pillow.

There was a perfunctory knock at Emma’s bedroom door before it swung open. Emma’s brow furrowed and she lifted her head up from the pillow, wondering why Killian was back so soon, only to be startled by the sight of Ruby standing in her doorway. 

"I brought Granny’s,” she said apropos nothing, depositing the bag of food on the night stand before flopping down onto the side of the bed only just vacated. 

Ruby shifted to get comfortable, long legs knocking into Emma’s stomach none too gently before settling in her lap. Emma grunted and scooted so her back rested against the headboard. 

“I knew I’d regret giving you that spare key,” Emma grumbled, elbowing Ruby good naturedly.  

Ruby knocked their shoulders together in response. 

The pipes sputtered and groaned, resounding through her small apartment as the shower in the bathroom adjacent to Emma’s room turned on. Emma and Ruby whipped their heads towards the noise. Emma’s stomach sank as she realized the door opening earlier wasn’t Killian leaving. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Ruby said, eyebrows high on her forehead with barely restrained glee. 

Emma’s mind raced trying to come up with a plausible answer - she could tell Ruby her parents were visiting - but then she’d want to see them -  

“Swan,” Killian called, over the noise of the shower, and Emma groaned, putting her face in her hands. “I forgot my towel love; could you get it for me? I think it’s on the back of -”

“Yeah - yeah I’ll get it,” Emma called, cutting him off before he could say something even more incriminating. 

“Spill,” Ruby said, bouncing up onto her knees to face Emma. “What is  _Killian_ doing in your shower?" 

"His shower broke?” Emma said, though it came too much like a question to be believable. 

Ruby glared at her and Emma sighed. “It’s nothing,” she said, distantly noticing the water turn off - and damn the man took fast showers.  

Ruby gave Emma a long suffering look. “No bear claws for you until you fess up." 

Emma contemplated lunging over Ruby to reach for the bag when the door to the bathroom creaked open. Killian poked his head out and immediately retreated. Emma would’ve laughed if she wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack. 

"It’s alright Killian,” Ruby called as she stood up from the bed. “I already know you’re here." 

Ruby grabbed the towel off the back of a chair and walked over to the door, rapping on it lightly. "Here’s the towel,” she said, biting back a smirk. 

“Thanks lass,” Killian said, disappearing behind the door for a moment before exiting the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. 

His hair was still wet enough that it was dripping rivulets down his back. Emma looked away. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure of your company today Ruby?” Killian asked, grabbing his clothes from their incriminating pile next to the bed. 

“I could say the same to you,” Ruby answered. 

Before Killian could respond, Emma jumped in. “It’s no big deal, Ruby,” Emma said, eyes anywhere but on Killian. “Sometimes we fuck - it’s just scratching an itch, nothing more. We aren’t about to like, go off into the sunset or something." 

“What is with you and the whole sunset thing?” Killian asked, angrily.

“My parents, they always,” she waved a hand around trying to get ahold of the situation. “That’s how their fairytale romance began,” she finished lamely.

Ruby raised her brows but didn’t say anything. She looked at Killian then frowned; reaching back to the bedside table Ruby grabbed the bag from Granny’s and deposited it into Killian’s arms.

 "Emma doesn’t deserve these,” she said, patting his arm. 

Emma rolled her eyes; Ruby could be so petty about secrets. 

**4\. Do not meet the family**

Emma had to leave that afternoon, going out of town to follow a lead. It was weird that she hadn’t heard from Killian at all while she was away, and what was even odder was that he wasn’t barging through her door the moment she got back two days later. When she still hadn’t seen Killian at all by the following evening, Emma sought him out. 

She crossed the hall and pulled on Killian’s door. Emma frowned and pulled harder, but it wouldn’t budge. She rapped her knuckles on the cracking paint for the first time in probably over a year. Emma could hear movement within the apartment, but the door remained firmly shut. She knocked again. 

“Killian,” she called through the closed door, “What the hell? Since when is your apartment locked?" 

If he wouldn’t open the door she would just keep being annoying until he had to. Emma kicked the door and started drumming both fists against it.  The old wooden floors groaned as someone moved within the apartment. Emma smiled. 

"It’s about time Jones,” Emma said as someone who was most definitely not Killian answered the door. “Oh, um,” Emma leaned back to glance at the number beside the door. 

“Well,” the man who’d answered the door said, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. “You’ve found a Jones, just not the one that I’d assume you were looking for." 

"Oh,” Emma said again dumbly. “You must be Liam." 

"In the flesh." He gave a little bow and smiled. "Killian just ran out to the store to grab something for us for dinner. You’re welcome to wait here if you’d like.” He stepped back from the entryway so Emma could come inside. 

“Thanks,” Emma said, feeling a little off balance. “I’m Emma by the way.”

Liam hummed in acknowledgment as she followed him inside. “I have to apologize for the mess,” Liam said, gesturing to the luggage piled neatly beside the couch. “I’m still a little jet lagged and haven’t had a chance to unpack." 

Emma waved her hand dismissively. "You should see my place,” she said with a laugh. “So what brings you across the pond?" 

Liam shrugged and sat down on the couch. Emma joined him.

"Killian’s been having a,” he paused, glancing sideways at Emma, “a … hard time lately. I had time off from work and figured what better use of it than to visit my little brother." 

Emma frowned. She didn’t know Killian was having a rough time, he’d seemed happy whenever they’d spent time together, which was pretty much daily. Emma was surprised Killian hadn’t told her something was bothering him. 

Emma was about to respond when the door to the apartment opened. "Liam, you’re never going to believe…” Killian trailed off at the sight of Emma. 

“Swan, what’re you doing here?" 

” _You’re_  Swan?“ Liam asked. 

"That’s me,” she said, eyes flitting between the brothers uncertainly, “Emma Swan." 

"Oh so you’re the neighbor,” Liam said, more to himself than either of them. “ _Oh_ it makes so much more sense now." 

"Liam,” Killian said, tersely. “Can I talk to you a moment?" 

"Sorry Emma,” Liam said, rolling his eyes conspiratorially with Emma before standing, “My brother can be quite dramatic." 

Emma smiled in response as Killian and Liam disappeared into the kitchen. Emma could hear them arguing in hushed tones for long enough to make her think that maybe barging into Killian’s apartment today wasn’t the best idea. 

Finally Liam emerged from the kitchen smiling, with a despondent Killian following. 

"Emma would you like to join us for dinner?” Liam asked. 

Emma had been lucky enough to have Killian cook for her more than once, and she was not about to say no to the offer, even if Killian looked like he wanted her to. 

Emma enjoyed getting to know Liam throughout the meal, but couldn’t help noticing that Killian was unusually quiet. He’d mentioned before that he couldn’t wait to introduce them and now he was petulant, as though Emma was intruding on their time together. 

Long after they finished dinner Liam had just finished telling a story of how Killian had gotten caught stealing candy at the ripe old age of seven, when Emma couldn’t take Killian’s stony silence any longer. 

“Thanks for the great evening  _Liam_ ,” Emma said, standing up to move towards the door. “But I’ve intruded on Killian’s time with you enough. See you around Jones." 

"Swan wait,” Killian said, jumping up from the couch and following Emma out into the hall. “I’m not - you don’t think I’m mad at you because you got to meet Liam, do you?" 

Emma huffed in frustration. "Well then why are you mad at me?" 

"I - ugh - Emma I - just, it’s stupid and I’ll get over it like I always do I just need a couple more days to cool off." 

"Get over  _what_?” Emma half shouted, glancing back at Liam who was studiously looking anywhere but the open doorway.

Killian shifted. “About the whole,” he waved his hand around dismissively, “Ruby thing the other day." 

Emma’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. "What, so you're embarrassed that she caught us?” Her voice came out more accusatory than she intended, but Killian wasn’t the only one allowed to be mad right now. 

“What no -  _god_  Swan, do you know me at all?”

“So what is it then?”

Killian huffed and his fiery gaze met hers. “I’m upset because you told Ruby that it was nothing - that  _we_  were nothing." 

Her blood beat out an unsteady rhythm in her ears. "Our arrangement is - ”

“I am well aware of what our arrangement is,” Killian cut her off angrily. 

“So then what the hell is the problem?" 

"The problem is I want _more_  Emma. I don’t want to kiss you and have to wonder if I was too affectionate, if this time will be the last time. I don’t want to fall asleep next to you and wake up to a cold bed and empty arms. I don’t want to be your dirty secret. Did you ever think of that?” His face was flushed red and his chest heaved.

Emma stood with her mouth agape, speechless. The door slammed in her face. 

The next day Emma was exhausted and she wasn’t going to apologize to Killian because he knew what he was getting into and she had nothing to apologize for. She didn’t. She really didn’t. But then he and Liam stopped by her apartment on their way to Granny’s and invited her to join them as if nothing was wrong.  And it’s not that Emma wanted them to act like something was wrong - but still, she wouldn’t mind at least acknowledging the elephant in the room.

But they ignored it the entire week Liam was visiting as Emma accompanied the brothers on every touristy adventure they went on.

The night before Liam was scheduled to leave, he dropped by Emma’s apartment alone. He surprised Emma with a warm familial hug as she opened the door.

When he pulled back out of the hug he smiled softly at her. “Promise me something?" 

She nodded. 

"Don’t break his heart, okay?" 

**5\. Do NOT fall in love**

Emma nudged Killian with her foot. "My parents want to know if you’re free for Thanksgiving again this year,” Emma said, looking down at her phone.  

Last year Killian had spent Thanksgiving with the Nolans. His brother didn’t have the American holiday off and Killian would rather save for a flight around Christmas anyway. She’d already started typing out an affirmative response when Killian spoke. 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” he said, arm twitching against its place resting on Emma’s leg. 

“Why not? Mary Margaret and David love having you.” Emma put down her phone and moved her legs out of Killian’s lap. 

“It’s just, I know you want to keep the boundaries between friends with benefits and dating clear, and that seems like it veers a little too far into the dating category,” Killian said slowly. "Plus your dad sort of scares me.“ 

Emma laughed at that, which was surely his intention, and let the subject drop. 

Three days later Emma still hadn’t responded to her mother’s text, and Mary Margaret called her. 

"Emma, honey?” Mary Margaret’s voice was a little distant over the line and when David said hello as well she realized they were on speaker. 

“Hi Mom, Dad.” Emma said, perusing her empty fridge before giving up. “What’s up?" 

"Are you bringing Killian home for Thanksgiving? You never responded to my text." 

"You know he’s more than welcome to come,” David said. 

“I don’t,” Emma paused, she’d put off answering her mother because if she was being honest with herself she really wanted him to come. “I don’t know yet. I haven’t talked to Killian recently.” Lie, it was such a lie; she had a hickey blooming on her chest to prove it. 

“Really?” Mary Margaret said, though it was more a statement than a question. “Because that’s not the way Ruby tells it. She says you two have been attached at the hip lately." 

Emma was going to kill Ruby. "Now’s not actually a good time Mom, love you guys. Okay bye,” Emma said, hanging up without waiting for a response. 

Emma put her head in her hands and groaned. 

She’d avoided thinking about why she wanted him to come home with her so badly and was doing a great job of it too until that night. His mouth was hot on hers, swallowing up each one of her little moans as he thrust into her. He reached above her head and linked their fingers, pressing her hands into the mattress.

Smirking, Killian dipped down to kiss at her breast, tongue flicking over her sensitive nub. She arched into the contact. Emma keened under his touch and tried to angle her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. She broke her hands away from his grip and grabbed his face, pulling him into a bruising kiss. He reached down between her legs and the instant his fingers touched her she was shattering. A moment later he joined her, kissing her breathlessly through their pleasure. 

He flopped down beside her and she lay curled against him, head cushioned against his chest. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beating out beneath her ear and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Emma sighed in contentment. 

_God, she loved him._  The thought came to her unbidden and once she’d admitted it to herself she couldn’t hide from it any longer. The knowledge of it rang true. She was in love with Killian. His fingers traced absent minded circles along her arm and she tried to slow her racing heart to match his steady beating.

“Killian?" 

He hummed. "Yes love?”

“Come home for Thanksgiving with me." 

Killian sighed and shifted out from underneath Emma. "I don’t think I can Emma.” He stood up and slipped on his boxers, throwing Emma his shirt she’d stolen months ago to sleep in. 

“Why not?” Emma asked, slipping into the shirt and moving towards the edge of the bed nearest Killian. “I know you were worried about it blurring lines, but it’s fine. I'm  _asking_ you to come." 

"It’s not for your benefit!” Killian snapped. He took a deep breath and pinched his nose. “This is going to ruin everything,” he mumbled. “I can’t keep pretending anymore Emma." 

His eyes were glassy and trained on the ceiling. Emma’s stomach dropped. 

"I can’t go home with you and pretend that you’re nothing more than a friend, Emma. I can’t fall asleep with you in my arms and not know if you’ll be there when I wake up. I can’t keep kissing you and pretend that I don’t - that I’m not-” he huffed in frustration, fists clenched at his sides. 

“You didn’t have to - Killian if you didn’t want to - you could’ve just said so.” Emma wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling suddenly cold. 

“What?” Killian said, finally - finally looking at her. “Swan no, I - god I -” His gaze was locked on hers with startling intensity. “Emma I can’t keep pretending to be just friends because I am so hopelessly in love with you." 

Killian ducked his head, finally breaking eye contact. Emma couldn’t hear anything but the buzzing of her own heart. And suddenly everything was so easy. "I love you too." 

 Killian’s eyes snapped up to meet hers. She leapt off the bed into him, legs wrapping around his waist as he caught her. Their mouths crashed together. Emma could taste his smile. 

"I think,” Killian said, breathlessly between kisses, “that this is the part where we ride off into the sunset together." 

Emma kissed him. That sounded pretty damn good to her. 

The rules were more like guidelines anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't usually write smut so I hope it isn't horrible!


End file.
